


yesung | can i tell you a secret?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [74]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongwoon writes a letter to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yesung | can i tell you a secret?

_Can I tell you a secret?_ Jongwoon writes on a crisp sheet of lined paper. He's sitting at a coffee shop in Tokyo, taking advantage of the brief amount of spare time between business meetings. It seems like he's been traveling for months, what with running back and forth between Korea and Japan for WHYSTYLE. They're opening up another branch next month in Indonesia, so Jongwoon's been there too. He hopes things will settle down a bit soon, but he's happy with the success.

_When I was younger, all I wanted to do was be a singer. When I joined SM Entertainment, I was so sure that I'd debut right away in a power vocal group that would take over Korea. But... that didn't happen. Instead, I was put into a project group with 11 other reject trainees and instead of ballads, we would be singing and dancing to pop music. Pop music. Can you believe that? Worst of all, it was a rotation group. If I didn't do well enough, I'd be kicked out, with someone else to take my place._

_I put in everything I had. I spent hours and hours learning dances I could never remember and tirelessly suffered through variety training, since we apparently didn't have any 'real' talents.But I didn't give up. I knew this was the only way I'd get to sing. They gave me a new haircut, a new 'look,' and even a new name: Yesung._

_When we debuted, the camera captured everyone except for me. I was stuck in the back and nobody ever believed I was actually in Super Junior. It was three weeks before my mom finally saw me on television, and only for a brief few seconds. I thought about giving up then: I was putting in so much effort and getting very little in return._

_Then, the company started talk of rotations. They'd found a new vocalist: a dweeby kid named Gyuhyun. I was so sure that either Ryeowook or myself would be rotated out. We were the only vocalists after all. Sure everyone else could sort of sing, but nobody even remotely compared to us. I hated him so much then: I couldn't stand the thought of this scrawny kid with no training coming in to undo all of the hard work that I'd done._

_But as luck would have it, SM dropped the rotational concept and kept the 13 of us._

Jongwoon shifts in his seat and continues writing. He writes about the car accidents and almost losing his members. He writes about 'Sorry Sorry' and its success and what it meant for them. He writes about Super Junior KRY and finally getting their Korean album after a mere ten years. He talks about mlitary enlistments and scandals and the ever-changing member distribution. He talks about training and practicing and late nights in the recording studio. He talks about living out of suitcases and waking up in foreign countries. He talks about blood, about sweat, about tears. He talks about finally achieving his dream of being a singer. And... and he talks about all of the times he wanted to give up but didn't.

_You might say, 'But Dad, this isn't a secret at all. We know all of this!" and you'd be right. But the real secret is: not a week went by where I didn't think about giving up. I wanted to quit the band more times than I can count, but I stuck with it. You know why? Because Super Junior became my dream and I didn't want to lose it. That's why I worked so hard. That's why I never gave up. And that's why I'm writing this to you now. I know that medical school isn't easy. Thankfully, you have your mother's mind for studying and medicine. I'm sure there are times that you've wanted to give up too: to do something easier like your friends. But I urge you, don't give up. If I'd have given up, I would've regretted it every single moment for the rest of my life. Without meeting Kangin, I wouldn't have met your mother. It still makes me laugh to think about that. Nobody would have thought that Kim Youngwoon of all people would be the one to introduce me to my future wife. But I couldn't have known that at the time. There were so many dark nights and days where we worried for the future, but it all worked out alright. We made it through: all of us. And so will you._

_Keep working hard, Jongsungie. Your mother and I are so very proud of you._

_All my love._

Jongwoon folded the letter and slid it into an envelope. He licked the back and addressed the front. He'd have to pick up some Japanese stamps somewhere, though he might wait until he gets back to Seoul. Either way, he feels an odd sort of relief. It's been awhile since he'd talked about it all.

Jongwoon checks his watch and hurriedly stuffs his things into his bag. If he doesn't leave now, he'll be late. He heads for the door and steps out into the cool Tokyo air.

_I didn't give up then and I'm not giving up now, so don't you give up either._


End file.
